


So Easy to Love You

by hwangperor (flopyxing)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Begging, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no really they're (mostly Minhyun) so embarrassingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopyxing/pseuds/hwangperor
Summary: Working title: 2hyun edging huehue





	So Easy to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyongbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongbb/gifts).



> My first commission was porn lol. Also, give Astro's Crazy Sexy Cool a listen because I played it on loop while writing this.

 

Minhyun flops backward onto the bed with a chuckle and pulls Jonghyun on top of him. “You still up for it?” he asks, hand caressing Jonghyun’s cheek. He doesn’t wait for an answer and pushes his thumb into Jonghyun’s mouth. Automatically, Jonghyun lets his jaw fall open then sucking on it. He groans when Minhyun replaces his thumb with his tongue, the way it licks the roof of his mouth making Jonghyun reflexively grind his hips against Minhyun’s crotch.

 

Biting his lips hard to hold back a shaky moan, Minhyun drinks in the sight of Jonghyun looking down at him with a satisfied smirk. He looks immensely pleased with himself, the glimmer in his eyes a silent dare. Minhyun’s going to have to do better if he wants Jonghyun pliant and submissive tonight. Jonghyun pointedly rolls his hips hard and fast then throws Minhyun’s question back at him, putting on an innocent expression as though he can’t feel Minhyun’s cock pressing insistently against his ass.

 

“Fuck, you are so fucking hot,” Minhyun says with delight, loving the challenge. He shifts his hands from Jonghyun’s hips where he was holding him steady down to his ass. He palms and kneads them as best as he can through Jonghyun’s denim jeans and repeats the praise.

 

“Ah...thank you…” The compliment has Jonghyun so flustered that Minhyun takes advantage of the pause in his movements to flip them over. Minhyun tells him how adorable he is and how much he loves him. Embarrassed, Jonghyun rolls his eyes but judging by his wide smile, he’s clearly pleased by Minhyun’s affection. Jonghyun relaxes into the mattress, a silent signal to Minhyun that he can have his way with him.

 

“Let’s get all of this out of the way, hmm?” Minhyun purrs, dragging his fingers against Jonghyun’s warm skin as he pushes his shirt up, aroused by the way Jonghyun’s skin quickly breaks into goosebumps at his touch. Jonghyun finishes the job as fast as he can and tosses his shirt to the side without looking at where it lands. As a reward for his efforts, Minhyun slowly undoes Jonghyun’s pants while holding his gaze the whole time, pressing kisses and leaving hickeys on his legs at random intervals. By the time Jonghyun’s completely naked, he’s short of breath and so turned on that his cock is already wet with precome.

 

Minhyun holds himself up with his hands planted on both sides of Jonghyun’s hips, bending his head just enough for his mouth to be only a hair’s breadth away from Jonghyun’s cockhead. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” he says in a low voice, purposely slowing his speech so that his lips would drag against Jonghyun’s hot skin. Just to tease Jonghyun a bit more, he flicks his tongue on the slit, lapping up the pre-come and coating his lips with the slick.

 

“Yes,” Jonghyun says with a hiss, tacking on a “Please,” at the end when Minhyun raises his eyebrows.

 

Minhyun pushes himself up and off the bed. “I don’t know… How badly do you want it?” he says, even as he plays with the buttons of his shirt. He makes short work of them and leaves his shirt hanging off his body before unzipping his pants, the tip of his cock peeking through the waistband of his underwear. It’s enough skin to tempt Jonghyun, to make him feel extra naked, but not give him what he wants. He turns away to grab a condom and lube from a drawer, missing Jonghyun’s expression when he says, “I want your mouth on me so fucking bad, baby,” and emphasizing his request with a needy whine. Minhyun wants to throw the bottle of lube at Jonghyun but he has a better idea.

 

He crawls back into bed still partially clothed. “Open up your legs,” he commands, praising Jonghyun with sweet words when he readily complies. “You’re so cute when you listen to me,” he adds, bursting into laughter when Jonghyun grabs a pillow and covers his bright red face with it.

 

“What was that?” Minhyun asks casually as he slicks up his fingers and puts the bottle and condom down within easy reach. Jonghyun lifts the pillow and repeats himself. “I said I hate you.”

 

Minhyun juts out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “But Jonghyun, I love you.” He giggles at Jonghyun’s unimpressed expression then presses a kiss on the head of Jonghyun’s cock, catching it in his mouth when it jumps in attention. Without preamble, he pushes the tip of his middle finger up Jonghyun’s ass while massaging the head with his tongue. He pulls off then starts licking up and down the length of Jonghyun’s cock in long strokes while holding it steady with his other hand.

 

By the time he’s knuckle-deep, Minhyun lets Jonghyun adjust to the intrusion for only a few seconds before pulling out and adding more lube. Jonghyun’s not done groaning when Minhyun surprises him by pushing not just two but three fingers in and goes down on Jonghyun at the same time. Minhyun somewhat succeeds in distracting Jonghyun from the discomfort by sucking more of his cock wetly with each pull up.

 

Jonghyun’s scratchy voice cracks at the intense sensation of being fucked both by Minhyun’s mouth and his long and slender fingers. It takes him real effort to keep his hips down when all he wants to do is fuck Minhyun’s mouth until he comes. Minhyun recognizes this and pauses in his ministrations to tell Jonghyun, “You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” The praise combined with Minhyun’s tender expression has Jonghyun shuddering and digging his fingers into the mattress.

 

Minhyun works him loose fast and before long, he can feel Jonghyun tensing up. He doesn’t let up his pace but grips the base of Jonghyun’s cock tight enough to prevent his release. “Minhyun,” Jonghyun complains between gritted teeth. Feeling desperate, he bucks his hips up, making Minhyun choke on his dick. Minhyun pulls off with a cough and tears in his eyes but Jonghyun can’t really find it in him to be sorry.

 

In retaliation, Minhyun pulls his fingers out of Jonghyun’s ass and releases his cock. He ignores Jonghyun’s whining, saying his name in warning only when Jonghyun’s about to wrap his hand around his dick and finish himself off. Minhyun shucks off his pants and shirt, wordlessly offering the condom packet to Jonghyun to tear it open and roll it on his dick. He takes the opportunity to pull Jonghyun closer by his neck and kiss him deeply, feeling his frustration at Minhyun melt away with each passing second.

 

Having had enough of waiting, Jonghyun pushes him away and settles back into the mattress. “Get on with it, Hwang Minhyun,” he says playfully but with an edge to his voice. Smirking, Minhyun takes his time to lube himself up just to be contrary but also because he enjoys Jonghyun’s heated stare as he watches him play with himself. A shiver runs down Minhyun’s spine when he sees Jonghyun subconsciously lick his lips while staring at Minhyun’s dick. It’s nice to know that Jonghyun wants him not just because he wants to get off. He tosses the lube to the side then crawls on his hands and knees until he’s hovering above Jonghyun.

 

They kiss again, all tongue with a little bit of teeth. Minhyun purposely rubs their dicks together as he trails his lips away from Jonghyun’s, then down the column of his neck and back up. “Get on with what?” he whispers into Jonghyun’s ear, shifting around to push the head of his cock against his loosened hole but not penetrating it. He hears Jonghyun exhale noisily and pushes himself up to look at him properly. Jonghyun’s staring at him in silence, locked in battle with his pride. Amused, Minhyun watches him with a lopsided smile, lazily dragging his cock around the whorl of Jonghyun’s ass. In the end, Jonghyun’s need to have Minhyun fuck him wins like they both knew it would.

 

“Get on with fucking my brains out,” Jonghyun grits out, wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. That’s all it takes for Minhyun to push in, groaning against Jonghyun’s mouth when he’s fully seated. They spend the first few minutes of adjustment languidly kissing in between gasps of breath. Then Minhyun sits up on his knees, pushing Jonghyun’s thighs almost to his chest for easier access. He presses a kiss on the back of Jonghyun’s thigh in thanks when Jonghyun holds his position by grabbing the back of his knees. Minhyun’s gentleness ends there as he starts fucking Jonghyun hard and fast.

 

The wanton sounds coming out of Jonghyun’s mouth drives Minhyun crazy. It spurs him on even as his back and hips are feeling the strain. Sweat beads at Minhyun’s temple then trickles down into his eye. Unwilling to let up, Minhyun carelessly shakes his head, the sweat collected at the tips of his fringe flicking down on Jonghyun and making him moan. At that pace and with Minhyun suddenly taking Jonghyun’s cock in hand and rubbing it feverishly, it doesn’t take long for Jonghyun to near his climax. “Fuck, I’m so close,” he moans in between a steady stream of curses. His back arches off the mattress and his eyes fall close in preparation, only for Minhyun to release his cock and pull all the way out.

 

“Fuck! Minhyun!” Jonghyun wails as his feet fall back down on the bed. He lifts a clenched fist and slams it down with a growl, agony etched on his face. Grinning, Minhyun expertly stops the kick aimed towards him with his hand. “You’re gonna have to work for it,” he says, the smugness in his voice ruined by his harsh panting. He doesn’t plan on keeping this up for long because he’s also near to exploding, but he’s loving the way Jonghyun is writhing on the bed and chanting pleas.

 

“Please, baby, please, gimme gimme,” Jonghyun begs as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. His obvious desperation is enough to make Minhyun shove his leg aside and drive his cock back into Jonghyun’s waiting ass without so much as a warning. His thrusts are erratic, switching between deep and shallow pushes with little to no rhythm to it. In contrast, Jonghyun seems perfectly in control of his movements, essentially fucking himself on Minhyun’s dick as he claws up and down Minhyun’s back with vengeance. “I wanna—fuck—just let me come,” Jonghyun sobs into Minhyun’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll—unh, fuck—I’ll get you there, baby. Come on Jonghyun. Just let go.”

 

To their relief, Jonghyun finally comes with Minhyun following a few heartbeats later. They don’t stop fucking, milking their orgasm for what it’s worth considering the trouble it took them to get there. After the raucous noise they made, the room feels strangely silent with the only sounds coming from their cut off moans, the muted squelching of lube and sweat, and the creaking of bedsprings.

 

Minhyun doesn’t know how long it takes to come back down from his high. He slows to a stop, sitting completely stock still as he tries to get back his bearings. When he opens his eyes, he sees Jonghyun struggling to stay conscious. “You okay there?” he says with no small amount of pride. Sweet and gentle lovemaking is great but most of the time, Minhyun prefers rendering Jonghyun into a useless mess.

 

This time though, Minhyun realizes a bit too late that he’s pushed himself too far. He gently pulls out his softening dick and instead of throwing the condom away, collapses next to Jonghyun. Before he blacks out, Minhyun hears Jonghyun weakly say, “I fucking hate you.” Even though he’s exhausted beyond belief, Minhyun finds Jonghyun’s reply hilarious. “I love you too,” he replies with feeling, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun and kissing his shoulder sleepily. The last thing he sees is Jonghyun’s middle finger.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great and comments are even better! But if you want to support me more, check out [my tumblr post](https://flopyxing.tumblr.com/post/167544835841/fic-comms) for more info!


End file.
